


Sleep

by Halfling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfling/pseuds/Halfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has never slept before, Balthazar teaches him how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my [tumblr](www.halfhalfling.tumblr.com).

“Come here.” Balthazar’s voice floated to Castiel’s ears from across the room.

Castiel turned away from the window to look at him, cocking his head to the side in confusion. “I _am_ here.”

Balthazar rolled his eyes. “I can see that. I mean come _here_.” He gestured to the bed where he was currently lounging, half naked as he usually was these days.

“I’m not sure what you hope to achieve here, Balthazar.” Despite his tone, Castiel indulged him and walked over to stand by the bed.

“When was the last time you slept, Cassie?”

Castiel squinted his eyes the way he did whenever Balthazar refused to adhere to predictable patterns of conversation, which was always. “I don’t understand. Our vessels do not require sleep.”

Balthazar laughed. “See, I knew you were going to say that. That’s not the point, though. The point is, sleep is fun. Dad knows you don’t get enough of that.”

“Sleeping is a waste of time. I don’t see how that can be fun.”

“That’s just because you haven’t tried it. _Come here_.” This time Balthazar grabbed Castiel by the wrist and gently pulled until he was effectively, if not that gracefully, sharing the bed with him.

“I don’t underst—“ Balthazar put a finger over Castiel’s lips.

“Shhhhh, quiet. Just lay here. Relax. Stop thinking for once and just…feel.”

Balthazar pulled the trenchcoat off Castiel’s shoulders and began kneading his back with his hands, easing away the tension where he found it with his deft fingers. Castiel resisted at first, but when Balthazar found the spot right between his shoulder blades he couldn’t help but melt under his touch.

“How’s it feel, Cassie?”

Castiel’s voice was muffled by the pillow he’d buried his face in, but Balthazar thought he heard “It feels amazing but what’s it have to do with sleep?”

Balthazar chuckled. It’s supposed to help you sleep, silly. Now shut up and try to just lie there. Don’t think about it, just let yourself float. Imagine you’re back home, if that helps.”

Castiel turned to look at him. “Back home, before the war, we would always sing before sunset. Would you sing for me?”

Balthazar’s eyes opened wide at the memory, and turned away quickly so Castiel couldn’t see his face. “Yes, Cassie, I can do that. Just promise you’ll try and sleep for me?”

“I promise.” Castiel moved the pillow so it was in Balthazar’s lap and buried his face in it again.

Balthazar stroked Castiel’s hair and began to sing in lilted tones of enochian. He’d only finished one verse before Castiel’s breath evened, and he slept for the very first time.


End file.
